A Little Scared
by queenie
Summary: Something has happened to make Harry's scar react...what happened?


A Little Scar-ed  
_I own nothing...I have not done this in years...this was just a idea that I could not, not write something._

_do not be to harsh.. there is nothing in this story for anyone to get all in a tizzy over.. just plain fun.. hope you enjoy_

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall backwards. Why backwards no one really knew, perhaps it was just a plot device so that something could be set up for later. Whatever the reason was it didn't change the fact that at breakfast this morning the students of Hogwarts were graced with the backside of Harry Potter, fully clothed of course.

"Harry," Ron yelled. "Over here. Why are you walking backwards, mate?"

Harry walked over to Ron and sat at the table. "You know how my obsession with girls lately has made it that I just stare at them when I walk in a room? I can't see anything but the girls, and then end up falling over Neville because he too is just staring at the girls. Well, I decided…" he started.

"You mean Hermione told you," Ron added slightly under his breath.

"…that maybe it would be a good idea to try entering backwards. I tried it. I made it all the way to my seat without falling over Neville! It was great!"

Walking down the aisle behind them were Draco and Snape. They were talking loud enough for Harry to overhear, "…don't care, Draco, I am not going to be the one that is respon…" "I am not asking for me, I'm asking for a frie…", just a part of their conversation. But what he did hear made him turn around and watch them as they walked away.

As he turned his head toward the retreating backs of Draco and Snape, Harry started to feel an intensely growing pain shoot from the scar on his forehead. Immediately his hand went to his scar and he doubled over in pain.

"Harry?" Ron shrieked.

"Vol.. de.. mor.. ort, " Harry seemed to gasp. Gaining a bit of his strength back, Harry stood up and looked at Ron while pointing toward Draco and Snape, "Voldemort!"

"What about him?" Ron questioned.

"Don't you understand, Ron, Voldemort! My scar hurt when I looked at Malfoy and Snape, that must mean that they are connected to him?"

"Of course, we all know that they are Death Eate…"

"NO," Harry stopped him, "my scar is connected to Voldemort. It only hurts when I am in the presence of a piece of his soul. I have to do something, I can't let this go…" Harry then stood up onto the seat then up on the table.

The entire hall stopped what they were doing to watch and see what Harry was up to. Harry just raised his arm and pointed his finger toward Draco and Snape and said just one very clear word, "VOLDEMORT!"

Just about all of the Hufflepuffs fainted straight away. The Ravenclaws immediately pulled out their books in search of answers like they were about to solve muggle cancer. The Gryffindors seemed to all form a defensive barrier around Harry. While the Slytherins, who usually seem to pay no attention to others in the hall, began to look around the room, as if Voldemort were actually in the room with them; upon seeing that Harry Potter was pointing at one of their own and Head of House, they all jumped on the table and pointed their wands at Harry and the Gryffindors.

Meanwhile, Harry seemed to have no idea what was happening around the hall, and said again towards Draco and Snape, "VOLDEMORT'S SOUL IS IN THIS ROOM. SOMEONE STOP THOSE TWO, THEY KNOW SOMETHING!"

Snape slowly turned around to face his accuser. "What?"

"You heard me," Harry shot back with malice, "which one of you knows something?"

Snape just smirked up at Harry and the students who were paying attention to the scene just shrank back further into the walls to try and get away from that smirk. "Mr. Potter," he started as he slowly walked toward Harry's table, "I would assume that Mr. Malfoy's little finger would know more information than you." Getting up on the table with Harry and still stalking toward him Snape's voice became just above a whisper, "perhaps you could explain why you are disrupting breakfast?" Snape's face was just inches from Harry's.

"!" Harry started screaming and practically did a crab walk up the wall his bed on. "DREAM! Dream… it was just a dream!"

When he finally made it to breakfast that morning, Harry had to practically be pulled into the hall. Ron had to lead him in because he refused to open his eyes in case he came across Snape.

end  
*******************************************************

_I hope you all enjoyed that.. I have fun but this is probably no where near what I really wanted it to be like.._


End file.
